Shadow Faded (creepypasta)
by nicole katz
Summary: The short version of Shadow's story


Today was the day no going back on plans. Maria was going to her first high school party ,and she wanted it to be perfect. But she couldn't because her brother ben was coming with her because her parents were out dining _and_ on top of that she had the feeling she was being watched. She didn't know why or how, she didn't want to know... she just wanted it to stop. So she said to her brother "C'mon let's go I don't want to be late." "But I don't want to go its gonna be boring there." She looked at him sternly and softly yelled 'you _are going to come and your going to sit in a chair and stay there you understand me!" _"Ok, ok I'll come but what will I do while your gone?" "Um... I don't now...just sit in the car okay?"Immediately she opened the door and got out. The car was a place were a child would sit and say nothing this was invented only weeks before this in their town.

**So after the party she saw her best friend Autumn. Danger is what the locals called her just for fun and she hates it but they will fear something far worse. And they both jumped into her car and drove to Autumn's house. Ben was still playing his Majora's Mask game even though he completed it four times already. Well my silly friend this is were things get exciting for the first time. Oohh that's a bingo!**

It was the night after the party and Maria had a nightmare about her parents dyeing and Ben drowning. _Well as long as that doesn't happen then I don't have to worry about it._ She thought, she smiled widely and called for her mom. Her mom didn't answer. She had feeling her parents were still out or asleep. So she got up and walked to the kitchen counter. She saw a red marker mark on the counter and it read "_The world is my canvas and I intend to paint with blood..."_ Maria's eyes widened. That's what her art teacher says all the time but like this "The world is your canvas, you must intend to paint with your heart." She had a horrified look on her face... then she started laugh... but she wasn't laughing like normal it was more like a crazed laugh and she turned around and saw her brother sitting by their pool. She smiled wider then she could ever smile in her life. Then she started to walk to the sliding door and opened it. Ben didn't notice her opening the door. His feet was in the water and he was just sitting there doing nothing. Maria walked up behind him and asked in a almost evil demented voice. "Why aren't you playing on you N64 Ben?" He got startled and nearly yelped."Ahh!" "Calm down." Maria said sternly. "When I bought it for you I meant for you to play it." "Yeah but I just wanted to sit by the pool you know."

**Well children this is what I call a turn table kiddies. Right now I'm smiling but you can't see me now can't you? So Maria and Ben are at the pool in their backyard (by the way the backyard is fenced) oh what do you think will happen? **

Ben looked up at Maria's face or _was _her face he couldn't tell. Her hair was a different color like dark red velvet and her eyes were bloody red but had an icy stare that could make you stop in your tracks and hold you forever. Ben started to shake a little. She stood there still not saying anything... then she grabbed his arm and yanked him upwards. He stumbled up and got a cut on his arm. Maria looked at his face then looked at his cut. It was still bleeding she took her finger and wiped it down the cut gently. Ben looked at his cut.. it was gone then he looked at Maria. She put the finger that she wiped the blood with in her mouth and said. " hmmm.. do you want to learn to swim Ben?" After she said that she grinned. Ben had a horrified look on his face. "What are you doing Mar?!" "Oh I'm not Maria." "Ha-ha Mar you got me now let go." "Come on little bro I know how you don't know how to swim I'm here to teach you okay?" She grinned like she did before only wider almost to her ears. He didn't say anything for a minute then he said he'll do it. She laughed more evil like and said "Ooohhh this will be fun my brother!" Then she patted him on the back hard.

**What you are going to read will ULTIMATELY change your view of the creepypasta BEN Drowned and this new creepypasta Shadow Faded FOREVER. **

Ben got dressed in his swim trunks quickly because he wanted to get this out of the way and play his game. Then he walked out towards the pool and looked around for Maria but couldn't find her except for her wet footprints because her jumped in the pool while he was getting dressed. He decided to follow the footprints to see were she went...Only to find the footprints to stop at the diving board which was weird because she never goes to the board in the first place. Ben was confused and worried at the same time because he had the feeling she left or something so he just stood there looking down at the water. Then before he knew it Maria showed up behind him with the same eyes and hair but her hair was longer and a band that covered her right eye somehow. And she was still wet. "how did you get your hair like that?" he asked not looking at her or it. "Oh this? This is nothing I had it my whole life." She said with a smirk And said "You ready to start swimming now?" "I don't know now but I'll swim." He said with a softly. "Well then kiddo let's start!" Maria strongly put her hands on his shoulders then he asked. "Why are we doing this gain?" "So you will learn how to swim of course I'm your sister remember?" She sad sweetly and smiled widely. "Your not my sister I know it because you hate the color red and your not the type to teach me to swim anyway!" he yelled with an angry face. "Well I know that already because I'm not your sister anymore I'm something better, stronger and I tried warning you earlier but you didn't listen and..."She whispered this saying "You shouldn't have done that... the world is my canvas and I intend to paint with blood." She smiled wider then she could until the corners of her mouth reached her ears then gripped her hands on his shoulders tightly and pushed him into deep end of their pool. It felt like a bunch of icy needles punchering his chest because the pool was cold and he was freezing. He sunk into the water gasping for air but he couldn't so he only swallowed water and choking on it. He grabbed his neck in pain and cried almost knowing that he was going to die soon. Maria watched from above laughing evilly then manically laughs. She then feel to her knees laughing and crying. A part of herself knew what she had done screamed out loud "MOM!" Five times. Then her mom ran out of the house looking at Maria in fear seeing her hair color change before her eyes and her laughs and tears that feel through the concrete. Maria noticed her mom and dad standing there. She got up and ran towards them trying to talk but she was choked up on tears. "I-I-I-I was.." She calmed down and looked down at the ground. She giggled then said "I drowned Ben mom." "Mari-" "I'm not your sweet wimpy Maria I'm Shadow... NOW BOW TO ME!" she yelled and reached to her mom's chest. Her hand seemed to slip through without her any blood spilling. Then she looked at her father who was running towards the door only to find that she was there in front of him smiling, then putting her hand through his chest. He gasped "What are you?!" She smiled sweetly "Your worse nightmare...Daddy." Then she ripped out her hand out to find a blue circled of light. She smiled evilly and gripped it slightly tight. It color turned from light blue to dark red and exploded in her hand. She then remembered she didn't grab her mom's soul ,then ran to her mom. She noticed her mom gasping for air still after having her soul moved from her chest. Shadow looked down at her mother with a evil smile on her face. Her mom looked at her with a terrified look on her face "Please don't if you want money we don't have money-" "I know that mortal so shut up!" She looked at her face one last time then put her hand in her mom's chest and grabbed her soul tightly and pulled out her hand, the blue circle light was there too. She gripped the light (or soul) and made it explode like the other one. Her mom's face turned pale and she stopped moving. Shadow smiled widely and looked at the pool she wanted Ben's soul no not just Ben's soul...everyone's soul. Shadow saw a soul floating on water in the pool, she walked over to the pool and grabbed the soul and looked at it for a few minutes then walked into her house and walked coolly towards the coat closet and grabs her pink jacket. "This is a bad color I'll change it." She held the hoodie tightly then it turned from pink into black. Then she slipped it on and looked at ben's soul again. This time in a confused way, and tightened her hand very little and his soul color went red but didn't explode. "He'll understand sooner or later right?' She then slipped on her pink flats but then turned black. Shadow grabbed a pair gloves and walked outside to the smell of flowers. Next to her was a pot of posies when she walked past them they withered and their leaves started to fall. Shadow walked away with a huge smile on her face and ben's soul in her pocket. While she walked away with her hood on her head and a blue pair of shorts that she found in the house, a pair of cop cars rushed past her not even knowing that was the killer all along since that nightmare that just made her snap. But not only that some type of evil has taken over her...her mind, movements, thinking, and her heart. But there was still a part of her old self there. As she saw Autumn running towards the house. Shadow smiled widely and said "I wish to tag that girl." After she said that Autumn stopped in her tracks across the road with her eyes widened and looked at shadow. "_She'll never notice."_

**This is the end but not the end. Hope you know what that means. But I will not tell you what it means you have to figure it out your self so Shadow is still out there so you must be worried right? Oh well your fault not mine I'm just the demon who corrupted her soul and everything about her but it's no problem really, it was easy.**

THE END

or is it...?


End file.
